As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume music, video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can listen to audio content (e.g., music) or watch video content on a variety of electronic devices. At the same time, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. It is therefore possible for users to stream media content over computer networks as needed, or on demand, rather than transmitting a complete file in physical media (such as CD or DVD, or downloading the entire file) before consuming the media content.